Regret
by SBATP
Summary: Erik is forced to kill for Dr. Blowhole. For the safety of his mother. Now as Erik kills his friends, he has to make sure he gets what he wants, the life of his mother to be spared.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, warning. This is really gory and bloody. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Penguins Of Madagascar.

* * *

Chapter 1

Erik was with Rico walking through the park. It was nightfall, the darkness engulged the forest in the park. "Wow, how creepy is that?" Erik asked refering to how dark the park was. Rico just shrugged, he didn't mind the dark at all. He was brave after all. They were walking through the pathway, the lights were illumanating their path.

Erik suddenly felt a cold chill down his spine. Like something was watching them. He looked behind him, there was nothing. No one was following him. Rico stopped and looked at him, "What?" Rico grunted. Erik then looked back, "Did you feel that?" Erik asked, Rico gave him a weird look. "Nevermind. It must be late..." Erik said.

Then Erik proceeded to walk back to the zoo with Rico. After a long while, the lights turned off, "What the hell?!" Erik screamed. Luckily he was nocturnal, but then he looked around and couldn't find Rico. One of his biggest fears was comming to life.

"Rico!" Erik called out. Then some reason he felt a presence, like someone was watching him. Erik looked around but then he found a cloaked figure. "Who are you?" Erik asked. The figure in the cloak moved closer to him, he had a familiar yet horrifiyng voice.

"I know about your past..." the figure spoke up, "I know what you have done..." he continued. Erik was now shocked, "How the hell...who are you?! Seriously!" Erik said in anger. "Don't toy with me. You know who I am..." the figure said. Then he took the hood off his head and reavealed himself. It was Dr. Blowhole.

"You...IT'S YOU!" Erik shouted in fear. He wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run. "Where's Rico? What did you do?!" Erik asked angerly. "I shouldn't be worrying about him..." Dr. Blowhole said. Then he took a PDA from his cloak and showed Erik.

What Erik saw was beyond belife. "Ma?" Erik asked in disbelif. Erik's mom was captured. She was trapped on a chair. She was sobbing uncontrolably and was struggling to get out, unfortinatly it wasn't working. "You free her now you animal! Or I swear, I'll..." Erik was then interrupted, "You'll what? Kill me? News flash, if you kill me, she dies." Dr. Blowhole said maniacally.

Erik was fuled with rage, he wanted to rip that dolphins eyes out so bad. But he wanted his mother to stay alive. "I'll make you a deal. You do what I say, no matter how messed up it is, and she will live. But you tell anyone...she dies." the dolphin stated. Erik then turned away, "Hell no!" Erik said.

"Okay..." Dr. Blowhole said, then he pressed a button. Erik heard electricuting sounds and screaming. "Mom! Stop that! Mother fucker! Stop!!!" Erik shouted. Dr. Blowhole then let go of the button. "So you'll do it?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "I will...fine...just please...keep my mother alive..." Erik pleaded in a sad tone.

"I will...now let's start the killing." Dr. Blowhole said sadistically. "By the way, no mercy kills, I want you to look at your friends while they die." Dr. Blowhole said. "You fucking pig..." Erik muttered. Then he realized that Rico was with him a minute ago. "Where's Rico?" Erik asked. "You mean your first assignment?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

Erik was shocked to hear that, "How can you say that!? You mother fucking prick!!!!" Erik screamed. "You may already know this but your mother's life is on the line here." Dr. Blowhole reminded the young bat. Erik then lowered his head, "Okay...fine...where's my first assignment?" Erik asked. Then Dr. Blowhole pointed to a tree where Rico was tied to it.

Rico saw Erik, he had his mouth covered by a rag. Then Dr. Blowhole moved a bag of nails to Erik, "My God...no..." Erik said. "You have to...if you want her alive...you have to." Dr. Blowhole said. Then Erik lowered his head and picked up a nail. He looked at it, and then he pointed it at Rico's side. "I'm sorry...Rico..." Erik whispered.

Then with that, he pierced the nail into Rico's side. Causing Rico to scream a muffled scream. Blood was pouring out of the punctured area, and the rag was turning red from blood. "I'm sorry..." Erik said, this time with tears coming out of his eyes. Erik then drove another nail into Rico's shoulder. Causing more blood to pour out.

Erik then picked up another nail, then he dropped it on the ground, "I can't do it..." Erik said sobbing. "Okay then, say good bye to mommy." Dr. Blowhole chuckled sadistically. "No wait! I'll do it..." Erik said, getting up with tears in his eyes.

Then he picked up the nail he dropped on the ground and then drove it into the penguins neck. Rico was then choking on his own blood. "That's enough, now watch as your friend dies a painful death." Dr. Blowhole whispered. Erik watched in both horror and sorrow.

The sounds of Rico choking on blood from the three holes punctured by nails was sickening. Erik tried to untie him but when he did, there was no use, he was already nailed to the tree stump. Erik was scared, to the extent. Then Erik looked into Rico's eyes, there was nothing but fear in them.

Then the maniac penguin's eyes turned pitch white. He was gone. "Rico..." Erik said. "You done well..." Dr. Blowhole said putting a flipper on Erik's shoulder. Then Erik brushed it off and looked straight at him, "Don't you fucking touch me!!! You had me kill my fucking friend!!! What the hell is this!?" Erik screamed.

"This is me telling you what to do. Now get back to the zoo and tell everyone what happend. I'll make it look like an accident. Now look, if you tell anyone. Your mom dies." Dr. Blowhole said with a creepy voice. Then Erik nodded and left to the zoo. He couldn't believe what he just did.

He still had blood on his fur from the blood spray, he flew to the lake to wash it off. Then after that he quickly flew back to the zoo and to tell them the news.

* * *

That's chapter 1 for ya. Enjoy the rest. NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Tripenguinman here, please enjoy this next chapter.

REGRET

CHAPTER TWO

Erik was back in Marlene's habitat, staring at his claws. These were the claws that had killed Rico. The claws that speared him with the nail. Ended his life. Though it was invisible, there was blood on his claws. It had never washed off. It would never come off. No one could scrap it off. Even if he tore the very flesh off down to the fucking bone.

"You don't seem so regretful over insects." a voice said, behind him.

He turned and saw the dolphin, on the scooter, propping his head up with one flipper, watching the small bat.

"What do you want?" Erik asked darkly.

"Can I not talk to my new partner in crime?" Blowhole smirked.

"Shut up, you disgust me." Erik muttered.

"And why's that?" Blowhole ventured, not even interested.

"None of your business, I kill for you, I work for you, but that's it. We're not friends; we're not even fucking acquaintances!" Erik yelled at him, tears in his eyes.

"Ah, you'll get use to it." Blowhole shrugged.

"To what?"

"The killing."

"I don't want to get use to it."

"Ah but you'll have to," Blowhole said, lifting his head. "Weather you like it or not, this is the situation you're in and you're the murderer. The killer, the pawn. You'll toughen up to it."

"And this only disgusts me further." Erik sneered.

"Hmmm… you aren't very proud of your job." Blowhole mocked.

"Shut up, just shut up!"

"What disgusts you so much about me?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Erik rounded on the dolphin and pushed his face right into the villains.

"Don't make me mad!" he whispered venomously.

"Or what?" Blowhole sneered.

"I'll-…" Erik then accessed the situation in his mind and backed off and sighed.

"That's right," Blowhole laughed. "I must say you have a lot of spirit. But you lose yourself in your anger. Shameful."

"You're shameful!" Erik screamed "You kill and you kill and you just… you just never fucking get it! You always have to hurt someone! You always have to have your damn way and you never stop once and think about what you're doing!"

"Erik," Came a familiar voice. "Who are you yelling at?"

"Uh-oh." Blowhole smirked.

Marlene walked into the room. Erik turned from the mastermind and saw her and tears flooded his eyes.

"What the hell-…" Marlene managed to say before Erik grabbed her up and flew up in the air, toward to exit.

"I wouldn't do that, Erik." Blowhole called after him. "I wouldn't play with my Mother's life that way!"

Erik fell to the ground, crying hysterically. Marlene lay there, dazed.

"Oh wait, yes I would." Blowhole snickered. "I stabbed her to death when I was two!"

"Erik?" Marlene mumbled.

"Kill her." Blowhole hissed.

"Oh please, let her-…"

"Kill her!"

"How?"

"Here." Blowhole tossed a knife to Erik.

He caught and covered Marlene's mouth. She looked at him, wide-eyed and with terror. His eyes spewed tears as he put the knife against her throat.

"No!" Blowhole yelled "To easy!"

"What?!" Erik cried, looking at the mastermind.

"Disembowel her." Blowhole sneered.

"You're sick! You twisted bitch!" Erik shouted.

"Would you like your mother disemboweled then?"

"Marlene," Erik whispered, turning to her. "I am so sorry."

He then kissed her on the lips and then pulled her over to the bed where he tied a gag in her mouth and then covered her eyes with his free wing. He then set to his grisly work.

He placed the knife at the left side of her stomach, just above her hip and cut. The knife sunk into the fur and flesh with resistance, like cutting a Christmas turkey. Marlene jolted and kicked but Erik held her down with his body. Blood bubbled out of the cut as he tore open the flesh, and rolled down her sides and on to Erik. He tasted blood in his mouth from where he was biting his tongue. He finally finished the cut and set to work quickly, not wanting Marlene to suffer. The gag was turning red and Marlene's breathing was getting heavy and labored. He opened the cut by using the knife as lever and pushing the flesh open. Internal organs, wet and covered in blood shown out, the smell causing Erik to feel sick. He located the bowels and wrapped his claws around the soft organs. With a quick flick of his wrist, he tore the entrails out, their fluids and contents spilling over his claws covering him with reeking fluid and digested waste. He dropped them on the floor and hugged Marlene.

She only gasped and chocked until finally her breath stopped and she was dead. Erik began to cry again but vomited first before lying down in the pool of blood with Marlene's body and hugging it close.

"Come on." Blowhole said.

Erik shook his head.

"Very well, I'm come and get you later."


End file.
